


[Podfic] Sin

by Hananobira



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, Cover Art, Gen, Historical, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromasa is trapped inside a pavilion with a group of strangers, prisoners of a demon desperate for revenge. Only Seimei can rescue them—but not all deserve to escape the demon's wrath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129337) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Unending gratitude to glitterburn for letting me podfic her story! I am physically incapable of resisting a well-written Heian Era fic.

Original Fic: [Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129337)  
Song: [Dan-no-Ura](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzYTuSa74gQ) by Junko Ueda  
Length:01:22:30  
Paraka: [MP3 (57 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sin.mp3) or [M4B (58 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sin.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sin) or [M4A](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sin-m4a)


End file.
